


Tiny Demon

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Cheating, Corruption, F/M, FF4M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Petite woman, Rape, Scent play, Seduction, Sneaky DARK, Supernatural - Freeform, audio script, fairy demon, namecalling, twist ending, “animal instincts”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: Two college students have a couple chance meetings on campus.  The girl (the speaker) teases and carefully tests the waters of cute seduction, but then discovers you (the listener) have a girlfriend.  Not dissuaded, the girl presses even more, making you nervous and uncomfortable despite being undeniably drawn to her.  When she finally catches up with you at your dorm room, she lays it out for you.  She is your perfect girl—your perfect sexual match—or so she claims.  She tells the story of a dream she had about a tiny fairy who promised to help her find the guy who was especially made for her. And here she is.    She proves it to you as you are awed by her eyes, her face, her smile and her body, and she seals the deal with her scent when she removes her panties and tosses them on the floor in front of you to smell.  When you finally give in, you become an animal.  You fuck her with wild abandon—completely giving in to your instincts—exactly what she had planned all along.  WARNING: This is a sneaky-dark story that masquerades as a sweet but insistent seduction. Not everything is as it seems, and it turns out the [rape] tag is there for a reason.  Proceed with care.
Kudos: 1





	Tiny Demon

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: ****BEWARE—SPOILERS AHEAD!**** This script is an acting challenge. What’s happened to this girl is complex and not as cut and dry as traditional “possession”. She is, in effect, acting as if she is the star of her own dream, thanks to the “help” of the “ghost fairy” in her head. She is herself, but her dream self. The tiny demon is along for the ride, steering when necessary, but usually only guiding… coaxing—poking her head out on occasion, but mostly just making it seem to her as if she’s never woken up. She is sweet, seductive, and confident precisely because to her… she is dreaming all this. She can do no wrong. It’s all going to turn out her way. It’s important that she doesn’t show any desire to hurt anyone (particularly the girlfriend), yet… she is putting her all into a pursuit that will do just that. Only at the end, when the two are having sex, does the tiny demon truly take possession of her… and come to the forefront—saying the things it says, commenting on the stupid monkeys it has manipulated. And then… she leaves. Leaving the “monkeys” to pick up the pieces of what has happened. Any questions about the script, please feel free to DM me at u/Princess_April on Reddit.] 
> 
> [SFX: There are a couple key sound effects in this script. The biggest and most important is the fairy itself, when it reveals itself at the end. If you don’t feel comfortable creating this sound effect, I have already done it. Simply DM me at u/Princess_April on reddit, or visit me on my Discord server, and I’ll provide you with the sounds you need (everything from JUST the sound effects of the fairy appearing, to a full rendering of myself performing the fairy with all accompanying sounds). You don’t have to do that, of course, but seriously, if you want to perform this, and are stuck because of sound effects, please contact me. I promise I’m happy to help, up to an including just editing it all for you if you like. Thanks for considering it!]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

[Almost shy, but… somehow not] Hello.

Hello?

Hey… wait up.

[giggle] Yeah, I’m talking to you!

Hi! Uhm, I’m sorry to bother you, but… I’m kinda lost, and I’m wondering if you can help me.

Well, see… I’m new to campus… I just transferred here from like… oh god… [embarrassed giggle] Yale? 

[laugh] Yeah, well… it’s kind of a long story. I know that seems weird, but actually… this was just a better fit for me. 

Anyway, uhm… I can’t find the science library. Like… I know where the regular library is. You can’t miss it. It’s really huge… 

But apparently there’s another one, just for the science books? And I can’t find it.

Do you know where it is?

That way?

Oh!

Look at that.

Ok. Well, I feel stupid now. [giggle] 

[laugh] Are you sure about that? You don’t know me…

Come on, I’m just messing with you. [giggle]

No seriously, thank you!

[slight pause] 

What’s up?

Are you okay?

Okay… 

Well… Bye!

[PAUSE – TIME PASSES]

[absent-mindedly] Oops! Sorry… I just ran right into you there…

[recognition] Oh!

Hi again!

You’re that guy from yesterday, right? The one who showed me where that second library was?

Hi!

I was just here to get some lunch.

I mean, campus food’s kinda awful, but… [sigh] You know… what are you gonna do?

Hey! Do you want to find a table together?

Are you sure? 

Wait… Why not?

Oh… 

Oops! Sorry… [giggle]

That’s your girlfriend over there?

She’s pretty.

Okay. Well, maybe some other time, then…

[under her breath] When she’s not looking. [giggle]

What? 

I didn’t say anything.

[matter of fact] Okay… Well, it was nice seeing you again.

[slight pause]

What is it? [giggle] 

You just… look like you want to say something to me…

[NOTE: She doesn’t show jealousy or vindictiveness toward the girlfriend here. She’s far too confident for that. She knows exactly what she’s doing, and she plays this perfectly sweet and earnest.]

No?

You looked that way last time too. [giggle]

Just my imagination, I guess.

Well, anyway, I think she’s waiting for you…

Okay… 

Bye.

[playfully—only loud enough for him to hear] Bye girlfriend… [giggle]

[PAUSE – TIME PASSES]

[feigning being surprised and creeped out] Whoa! 

[exhale of (feigned) shock] Hi again! [giggle]

This is getting creepy, right?

It’s the third time we’ve run into each other in like, three days!

Isn’t that weird? It’s such a big campus.

Yeah! 

Well… some might say… it’s meant to be… [giggle]

I’m just teasing you!

What’s wrong?

Is your girlfriend hiding behind a tree somewhere or something?

No. Wait, wait… hold up. 

Don’t leave yet.

I’m sorry. Okay?

[slight pause]

Do you want to go … get an ice cream or something? It’s kind of a hot day…

[in a “what did I say wrong” kind of way] What? [breathy laugh]

No. You know… just as friends… 

If we’re going to keep running into each other like this… We might as well—[cut off]

Wait, wait… but… [giggle] just hold on.

I’m just saying…

[turning flirty and teasing] Don’t you want to see me lick an ice cream cone? [giggle]

Made you blush … [laugh]

Come on, I’m just messing with you!

[demurring… for a moment] Okay…

No. That’s okay… if you don’t want to go, that’s fine. If you’re scared of me, or whatever.

Yes, you are… [giggle] Look at you. You’re practically running away from me. [laugh]

What are you scared of?

Well, are you SURE you don’t want to go get some ice cream with me?

[flirty but with no malice or hint of threat] If you don’t go, you might regret it…

[disappointed sigh] Wow… you’re really committed to your girlfriend, huh?

No, it’s just really impressive is all… considering…

[absolutely sure of herself, but not in a forceful or scary way] Well… considering that… I was built especially for you… [giggle]

[half whispered] What? Can’t you feel it? You can’t take your eyes of me.

[slight pause to let that sink in]

Anyway… See ya…

[PAUSE - TIME PASSES]

[OPTIONAL SFX: Knock on door]

[OPTIONAL SFX: muffled behind the door] Hello?

[sweetly – still muffled behind door] Will you just open the door. I know she’s not here… [giggle]

[cute-tempting] Come on… I’m not crazy! 

Please? I just want to talk…

Besides… you don’t want anyone to see me out here, do you?

Hear me out, okay? Just for a minute? And then I’ll leave you alone. I promise.

[pause]

Come on, don’t be scared…

[OPTIONAL SFX – door opens – no longer muffled.] 

[sweetly] Hi. 

Ok, ok. You’re not scared. [giggle] 

Can I come in?

Aww… thank you.

So, I just wanted to—

Oh… sorry….

Is this the part where you tell me you love your girlfriend and I’m making you uncomfortable?

Okay… well… go ahead then. I’m listening… 

[pause]

Mm-hm…

Uh-huh…

Aww, thank you. [giggle]

Oh… you’re so sweet.

[listening—kind and empathetic] Sure… sure. 

I understand.

[gentle] Okay… I hear you. I do. And I get it. You like your girlfriend.

Love. Right. Love your girlfriend. Okay. 

But… if you’ll listen to me for just a minute, I think I can short circuit this whole conversation, okay?

Okay! This is gonna sound harsh, alright? And I really don’t mean it that way, but… I know that… you don’t actually believe most of what you just said to me. 

No… [soft laugh] you don’t.

You didn’t invite me into your dorm room because you want me to leave you alone. You invited me in here because… well, you said it yourself just a second ago. You think I’m pretty.

No, I know what you THINK you meant.

But from the moment you first met me… you couldn’t take your eyes off me… 

Come on… those weird pauses? When you were just staring at me with your mouth open? [giggle]

You were too… You’re still doing it. 

[sigh] Look, I know you THINK you love your girlfriend, but… you’re actually lying to yourself.

Shhh… No it’s okay… most people lie to themselves… because… they don’t know what else to do, right? 

They lie to themselves so they can pretend what they have is fine. And for most people, that’s okay. It’s just that… you don’t have to pretend anymore. Because… I’m here now. I’m the girl you really want.

[soft laugh of sympathy] No… she isn’t.

I mean… She’s really pretty… And she’s probably very nice, but… 

[carefully] She’s… not me… 

Ok… this is coming out all wrong. Let me start over, okay?

So… I actually was going to Yale. I was there just last week. Full scholarship, the whole thing… I worked really hard for that.

But then uhm… I had this dream.

Yeah, well, it was about this… fairy? I guess? She was really tiny, like… a couple inches tall? And she was super cute. She had these wings, and she kinda glowed, like… I could see through her? Like kind of a ghost fairy.

Anyway, in my dream, I was sleeping in my dorm room, and she woke me up by hovering over my ear and talking to me. And at first I was like, “What are you doing here? Get away, ghost fairy!” [laugh] But, she kept bugging me, and … she actually started making a lot of sense. She told me she was a fairy of Eros—you know that Greek god of desire? 

Oh, okay… well Eros is like a trickster. He makes people stupid—like tricking them into giving in to their like, primal desires. He’s all about sex, and lust, you know? 

No, it’s all just mythology! 

Anyway, in my dream, the coolest thing this ghost fairy told me was, like… what if each of us have at least one person… somewhere in the world… who was made specifically for us.

And I asked her like, “Do you mean soul-mates?”

And she kinda laughed at me. [bashful giggle] 

Uhm. She said it was more, like… physical than that. Like, you’re perfect fit--sexually, you know? [giggle]

Anyway, she said it was like, really rare, for someone to meet their perfect… mate like that. And if you think about it? Of course that makes sense. There are billions of people in the world. Like you could be in Chicago, and your perfect mate could be in… Australia or somewhere, right? You’d probably never meet.

So this… ghost fairy… she asked me, like… if I wanted to meet MY perfect mate. She said she could help me find him.

And what do you say to that, right? I mean, of course I said, “Yes!” [giggle] It was just a dream anyway, right? Anyway, she just smiled, like I had just made her day. Like she had to meet a quota for Eros or something, you know? [giggle] But then she kinda just… flew right toward my head and disappeared. And then I woke up.

Isn’t that wild?

No, I know it was just a dream but, let me finish, okay?

When I woke up I was like… oh my god! I was so horny! Just the idea of that, you know? That… there might be someone out there who was perfectly built for me, and that I was perfectly built for him too.

I know. TMI… right? But the point is somehow, the next morning, I just had the strangest feeling. I knew where to go, you know? I just knew where to look. And I knew that… when I saw him, I would know. 

So… a couple days later, I bought a plane ticket, and… I ended up here. I came to campus and pretended I was a student. I wandered around the quad for like … five days, until I saw you. And here you are.

What?

No… [gentle laugh] I know I sound insane, but… [calming] Listen, listen. Just look at me…

You don’t have to be afraid. Just take a good long look, okay?

You want me, right?

[giggle] You’re so cute trying to deny it.

Look at my eyes. 

Look at my face. My smile? [giggle] It’s like… just seeing me gives you butterflies in your stomach, doesn’t it? [excited breath]

Look at my body. 

[soft laugh] It’s okay, you won’t embarrass me. 

Look at it…

I know I’m really short… Like, some people like taller girls—like your girlfriend—but … not you right? You like that I’m short. 

My hair is the perfect length… The perfect color. 

My legs… not too thin, but not too curvy. Just exactly what you imagine when you fantasize about your perfect girl when you’re lying in bed…

Don’t you feel it?

I’m the girl. 

No… no no… I’m THE girl.

I’m YOUR girl. I was made to fit YOU … even the parts you can’t see right now. [giggle]

It’s true…

Admit it. You were in awe of me the first second you saw me. The way I breathe… the way I laugh. The way I move? 

I know it’s impossible, but… just because you don’t want to say it doesn’t make me wrong… The fairy was right. She helped me find you.

Well? 

Say something. [giggle]

You still believe in soul-mates don’t you?

Two souls… meant for each other? They go through life together… grow old together, all that?

[giggle] Yeah? Well, I used to believe in that too. 

No, not really. It’s like… being with someone, and committing to them until you grow old together—that’s just a decision you make. It’s not a fundamental human NEED, okay? It’s just a thing some writer made up.

That’s not what we’re talking about here. 

I’m talking about Instinct.

Raw animal instinct… 

Like, your instincts right now, are telling you I’m right.

Just looking at me makes your dick hard, doesn’t it? 

[giggle] I’m sorry, but that’s the only way to say it! Don’t lie to yourself! It’s natural, okay?

I know it’s true because… I feel the same way. Do you know how wet my pussy is right now?

Does your girlfriend get wet by just looking at you?

Come on, what’s the problem? Every instinct you have is screaming for you to stick your cock into me.

And… you can, you know.

I mean… if you weren’t so brainwashed by this made up notion of romance…. If you were like, a cave man, ten thousand years ago, and you saw me? You’d have done it already.

You’re an animal. That’s what you are. 

That’s what we all are. 

[mocking] I mean, soul mates? [giggle] Please… 

That’s just humans trying to pretend they’re something they aren’t.

It’s not magic. It’s just instinct. 

I can prove it…

Do you like how your girlfriend smells? I mean, not her perfume or shampoo or whatever… but her. How SHE smells.

She’s just okay, isn’t she?

Well, it turns out it’s about chemistry. Not like “love” chemistry… but chemistry chemistry…

Like I said, you and me… we’re both animals.

If you’re not built for a girl, if you’re not compatible with her… sexually… she just won’t smell that good to you. No matter how pretty or sweet she is. No matter what perfume she wears.

But if you ARE built for her… your animal brain won’t be able to resist her scent.

Did you know that?

And I’m not just talking about her smelling good. I’m talking about becoming stupid around her. Becoming a cave man…

It’s true.

Remember how I said I was really wet before? 

[teasy-cute] Well?

Do you want me to show you what I mean? Do you want to smell me?

[soft laugh] You look so scared…

Are you still worried about cheating? 

Here… I’ll make it easy on you…

I’ll just reach under my skirt and take off my panties… like this…

So you won’t see anything.

[removes panties] 

Here. See? Aren’t they cute?

And then… I’ll just toss them on the floor in front of you… 

There….

And in a few seconds… you’ll be able to smell me.

[whispered--comforting] You don’t have to be scared. [giggle]

I’m just a regular girl… 

Do you smell it?

[giggle] See? I told you.

[heavy breathing] So… do you want to see it? 

Do you want to see my pussy?

Your pussy?

Here…

See?

It’s made for you… just like the rest of me…

So… are you still gonna to try and tell me you love your girlfriend?

Or… have you finally realized, you’re just an animal… that can’t control itself?

Come on. Please? Fuck me.

[gasp as he grabs her] That’s it… [breathing hard] Come on.

Bend me over your desk… stick it in me …

Oh god… I’m so wet. [desperate breaths] 

I need it… I need to feel your perfect cock! 

[moaning, breathing –hitched breath because of hard thrusts] Oh… fuck me.

[fucking throughout] Fuck me… like a dumb, dirty animal…

Fuck your perfect girl.

She… I mean… I’m your little slut.

I was built for you.

This body belongs to you.

This pussy… is ONLY for you.

[breathing, grunting… moaning – intensity increases]

[slightly mischievous giggle—as if she’s getting away with something] Oh, fuck this stupid slut!

Pull my hair… fuck me harder you dirty cave-man …

This slut is yours.

It’s all she’s good for… 

Come on, you stupid monkey. 

Breath it in… and smell me… fuck your little girl-monkey…

[fucking harder – moaning, grunting]

That’s it. Oh my god. Just a stupid slut for a dumb animal…

Who cares about your souls? Her flesh is all that matters.

[building in intensity—the demon fairy finally loses herself in the moment—the jig is up, but he’s too far gone to realize it] 

I found her for you… 

I brought her to you… 

[teasing] Your perfect fucking girl… [giggle-laughing]

She’s in here with me, you know… she can’t resist it either. She smells you too! She can’t help it. She’s a dumb animal just like you are.

[moan] Ah… come on you glorified ape. Fuck your perfect girl until you cum!

[whine—she FEELS this] She’s so close! 

Oh! My god! This slut’s gonna cum!

[she cums, and so does he—a few seconds of improv if you like]

[long moment of breathing – recovering]

[soft moan] Oh, I feel strange…. 

I … I think I’m gonna pass ou— [OPTIONAL SFX: thunk of her head hitting the desk]

[SFX : The sound of the tiny fairy demon leaving the girl’s body—flying above them. She says in a very small, high-pitched voice. This COULD be another person, or it could be the same performer with voice a little vocal FX—please contact me if you need help!]

[Fairy talking] **Whew! That was FUN! I just love playing with stupid monkeys! I liked sharing your dreamy head, girl-monkey! Sorry I tricked you, but it’s fun seeing what monkeys do when you put the right ones together! They just can’t help themselves! By the way, Eros says hi! [fairy giggle as she flies off]**

[PERFORMANCE NOTE: The following should be played completely authentically. From her point of view, she is waking up from a long dream in which she was the star. Groggy, confused. She discovers what she thought was a dream is actually real.]

[girl talking again, very groggy sounding, confused as the girl wakes up, post-possession] What?.... Oh my god what a dream.

[coming out of her haze] Oh… Oh my God! 

What? What is this?

Get off me… Get… get OUT OF ME!

Oh my god. [hyperventilating]

No. No! It was a dream!

Hey… this is a dream, right?

[starting to quietly panic—whispering to herself] I need to wake up… I have to wake up…

[starting to cry]

[to him—crying] Please… I don’t understand. 

[quietly pleading, confused] What’s going on? 

[earnest] Is this real? 

\---------END--------


End file.
